Tobias' PoV: Divergent
by lampy65
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! It is the story of Divergent through the eyes of the mysterious Four! I only have one chapter at the time, but I can publish more if you want! Good or Bad?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony, the day we get our new initiates. I walk with Lauren over to the net, where the transfers and Dauntless born will go through their second test of bravery, their first being when they jumped off the train onto the roof seven stories up.

We get to the net and a crowd of Dauntless surrounds us, waiting for the first jumper. It takes awhile but finally I her faint voices above us. The first jumper will be coming soon. I can hear Max talking to the new initiates and finally there is a silence, my bet is that no one was too anxious to jump off the roof.

I know I wasn't.

Then finally I see a small figure step to the ledge. Then it jumps and a slight scream escapes her but I don't think she noticed at all. When she hits the net I notice that she is wearing Abnegation grey. She laughs into her hands for a few seconds then accepts the first hand she seems to see, which is mine.

I haul her to the ground and she almost falls but I steady her.

"Thank you" she says in a small voice.

"Can't believe it" Lauren says behind me, "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of" she smirks as she says it.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," I say in a low voice, then focus my attention on the Abnegation girl, "What's your name?"

"Um..." she hesitates and I smile a little at that.

"Think about it," I say, "You don't get to pick again,"

Finally she firmly says, "Tris,"

"Tris," Lauren repeats a grin on her face, "Make the announcement Four,"

I look over my should at the Dauntless surrounding the platform where we stand"First jumper- Tris!" Then it hits me, she really is the first Abnegation jumper, she jumped first, unlike me, she was brave, good. Then the next initiate hits the net a scream following her all the way down and the crowd around us laughs but eventually cheers.

I set my hand on Tris' back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

After what seems like forever all the initiates are on the platform. So Lauren and I lead them down a narrow tunnel where we will separate, me with the transfers and her with the Dauntless-born.

I can here people bumping into each other and I smile to myself knowing no one else can see me in the dark hallway. Finally we come to the part where we go our separate ways.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says to the crowd, "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place," She smiles and beckons the Dauntless-born to follow her.

When they are all gone I notice there are only Candor and Euridte. Except for _her,_ Tris, the only Abnegation. I finally address the crowd of transfers in front of me.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," I say, "My name is Four." It didn't take long for one of them to ask the expected ,stupid, questions. It was the Candor girl, standing next to Tris.

"Four? Like the number?" I was prepared for the questions so I make my voice low and hope she knows not to ask stupid questions, she isn't in Candor anymore she needs to act like it.

"Yes," I say, "Is there a problem?"

"No," she says and I can see that I intimidate her. So I continue.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will learn one day to love it. It-" she interrupts, _again._

She snickers, "The Pit? Clever name"

Now I'm mad, I walk up and lean in close to her face and look her in the eye. Then,narrowing my eyes, I finally talk.

"What's you name?" I say in a low, quiet voice.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction" I hissed, "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She just nods. So I turn and begin to walk again to the end of the shadowy tunnel, but I can still hear it when Christina says, "What a jerk,". Then a little to my surprise I hear Tris' voice respond.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at" I couldn't figure out if she was agreeing with her or defending me. I pretend I didn't hear that and push open the double doors at the end of the tunnel. And we walk to the Pit.

"Oh," Christina says "I get it."

I let them look at the Pit. Then little children run by and laugh and play and I can tell Tris has a hard time not telling them to stop. She held back though, she has already figured out that it is a way of life here, which is good for her. Hopefully she will learn to love and accept the chaos. Finally I speak again, "Now if you'll follow me," I say to the group, "I'll show you the chasm."

When I turn around to leave I feel a pair of eyes land on the small portion of my tattoo that is peeking out of the collar of my shirt. I don't look to see who it is and walk them over to the chasm. Everybody stops when we get there and look over the edge at the roaring water underneath. If you were to fall, you would die.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy" I shout over the roar of water, "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned. Then there was a small talk in the crowd and I just so happened to over hear Christina's and Tris'.

"This is incredible," Christina said and I couldn't think of a better work myself.

As if reading my thoughts Tris nodded and said, "Incredible is the word,"

Finally I lead then across the pit and into the door of the cafiteria and once we were in the the Dauntless went crazy cheering, pumping fist, and applauding, always happy to get new members. Everyone looks for an open seat to sit down, and I ended up sitting with Tris and Christina. We were having hamburgers tonight and I saw Tris pinch her's between her fingers unsure of what to make of it. I nudged her with my elbow to get her attention.

"It's a beef," I explained, "Put this on it," I handed her the ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger?" Christina asked her eyes widening.

"No," Tris replied, "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I said nodding towards Christina.

"Why?" _Wow she asked a lot of questions. _Tris didn't seem to mind the questions though she just shrugged.

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary"

Christina smirked and said, "No wonder you left."

"Yeah" Tris said rolling her eyes, "It was just because of the food," I tried my best not to smile. Then the doors to the cafeteria open and I don't have to try so hard not to smile. Eric walks in and everyone goes hushed.

"Who's that?" Christina asked me.

"His name is Eric," I replied, "He's a Dauntless leader,"

"Seriously? He's so young," she said and I give her a grave look. Hasn't she figured it out yet.

"Age doesn't matter here,"

He scans the room and starts walking toward a table, _our _table. I involuntarily stiffen as he sits down next to me.

Finally he says, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" then nods in Christina and Tris' direction.

"This is Tris and Christina," I say.

"Ooh, a Stiff," He says smirking and I want to punch him, hard, but somehow I miraculously hold back, "We'll see how long you last," Then he tapped his fingers on the table and I wanted to strangle him, why does he annoy me if he has what he wants.

"What have you been doing lately Four?" he asks.

I lift a shoulder and reply coolly, "Nothing, really,"

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says, "He requested that I find out what's going on it you" Now he was really annoying me and I had too just look at him for a few seconds to calm myself.

Finally I said, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position that I currently hold,"

"So he wants to offer you a job," and I catch the slightest bit of jealously in his voice.

"So it would seem," I reply.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been interest for two years,"

"Well," Eric says getting up, "Let's hope he gets the point, then" he claps my on the shoulder far to hard to be friendly and finally walks away. I lose the tension and feel like a huge wait has been lifted off my chest. I also see Tris slouch.

"Are you two... friends" She asked.

"We were in the same initiate class," he said, "He transfered from Eurdite,"

Then for some reason I see her curiosity take over as if she is going to push the limits, like she didnt have to be careful around me.

"Were you a transfer too," she asked that very dangerous question, that I defiantly would not answer. So to make her put her guard back up I snap at her.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I say n a cold voice, "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

Then she says something that surprises me because she didn't put back up her guard, "Maybe it's because you're so approachable," she says flatly, "You know. Like a bed of nails."

I stare at her expecting her too look away but she doesn't. That'e when I realized she had very beautiful eyes. I see her blush ever so slightly and then I break the silence.

"Careful, Tris" Then I here Zeke call my name so I leave the table to finish dinner with him, being around her gave me a strange, yet happy, feeling. It needed to stop.

After dinner it was Eric's turn to talk to the initiates. I went to my room. I still felt weird about Tris. she was different, although she was not always making the smartest decisions she was brave. Also she was a Stiff. She jumped first, she wasn't afraid of me, and she was pretty. Not the average pretty though, she was her own type of pretty.

I need to stop think about her, I can't like her, I'm her instructor, and anyway even if I did like her I would need to pretend that I didn't, Eric would hurt her. Anyway I'm almost one hundred percent positive she doesn't even like me. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes and imagine her beautiful blue eyes until I finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning wishing I could go back to sleep, but of course I had to train the initiates. So I got up and took a shower. Then went to the cafeteria and ate a muffin then went to the training room. Slowly the room became occupied with the transfers.

Finally when the last of them come in I begin to speak.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun," I say passing out the guns I presses the gun into Tris' palm and didn't give her a second look, no matter how much I wanted to. ""Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that" I say and let it sink in for a second then continue.

"There will be three stages of initiation. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining you final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

Then just by habit I glance over at Tris and see her holding the gun awkwardly, she knows it is not natural, she knows it is odd, she knows it could hurt someone.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear", I say, "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. First stage primarily physical; the second primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

"But what..." Peter yawns through his words, "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" This makes me mad, one cannot be tired while holding a weapon that could kill someone if you're no careful. So I click a bullet into the chamber and place the barrel to his forehead.

"Wake. Up." I say in a cold voice, "You are holing a loaded gun, you idiot, act like it." I lower the gun and Peter's eyes harden. , but he doesn't speak. .

"To answer your question... you are far more less likely to soil your pants and cry for you mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I switched directing in which I was walking and pace the line of initiates. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So watch me." I turn and face the wall gun in hand. I take a deep breath and when I exhale I fire and the bullet hits the middle circle.

At that everyone turned to their own target and when right to work. I walked and observed the initiates; Peter and Edward didn't have a problem, which didn't surprise me; Myra was practically being thrown to the ground by the power of the shot; basically everyone was shooting as I expected. But Tris, she hadn't hit the target yet. Then the boy net to her, Will, said something.

"Statistically speaking," he said, "you should have hit the target at least _once _by now, even by accident."

"Is that so?" was her response.

"Yeah, I think you're actually defying nature,"

I see her grit her teeth, but she focuses this time and takes a deep breath and shoots the gun, but doesn't stumble like she had the past few shots and the bullet hits the target and I hide a smile.

Tris raises an eyebrow at Will.

"See I'm right stats don't lie" and at that she smiles slightly. Than after that it took her five rounds but she hit the middle target, but regardless she hit the target.

At lunch I don't sit with Tris again, I sit with Shauna and Zeke. I ate some food and then went back to the fighting room early. Then when lunch is over I go and gather the initiates and bring to the fighting room. I had written their names in alphabetical order on the chalk board in front of the room.

They all lined up behind the punching bags.

"As I said this morning" I say, "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare youto act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless"

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," I continue, "So I recommend you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." After tht I showed then some moves and gave them the names of the moves. Then they all start to try and they are all fairly good.

Edward and Peter, are not surprisingly the best of the group. Some people struggle here and there and then I see Tris. Finally I had an excuse to touch her. I walk up to her.

"You don't have much muscle," I say, "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." I then got my excuse to touch her I pressed my hand to her stomach, I see her eyes-widen and she looks at me. I kept a blank face and looked down at her.

"Never forget to keep tension here" I say and it comes out quieter than expected. At that I walked away and went to help Christina and Myra.

When I release them for dinner I see Christina and Tris talking and at one point I see her look back at me then back at Christina and I only heard one word 'intimidating'. I don't know what to think of that. So I ignore it and then go to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up early the next morning and go to the fighting room and write to fight opponents on the chalk board. When I was done I was happy to see Tris didn't have a partner. I then waited for the initiates. Slowly, but gradually they came in and the last group to walk in was Tris, Will, Al, and Christina.  
"Since there is an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," I say to the group. I look at Tris to see her reaction to her not fighting, she looks relieved. I see Christina jab Tris with her elbow making her wince. I can't hear them, but I'm sure it is something about the fighting pairs, Christina is with Molly.  
Tris looks confused for a moment then reads the name next to Christina's and a look of realization come to her pretty face. I mean face, not pretty. God, I have a problem, and who am I kidding she is stunning.  
I finally look away before Eric gets suspicious and tell Al and Will to get in the arena. In the arena Al and Will circle for a few moments and then Al punches Will in the jaw, hard. I see Tris wince and Eric smirk, as Will stumbles. The next punch Al throws is blocked, but it looked like it hurt.  
I sneak a glance over to Tris, damn I have to stop that, and see Christina pretend smile and wave to Peter, Molly, and Drew. Tris however looks down and blushes, obviously embarrassed. Christina says something to her and Tris laughs and focuses on the arena.  
At that I bring my own attention back to the fight. Al and Will are just standing there, finally they look over to me, as if I am going to tell them to stop. I don't, I just stand there with my arms folded. In my peripheral vision I see Eric check his watch.  
After a few moments of then circling Eric speaks up, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!" Then Al speaks up.  
"But..." he straightens and puts his hands down, "Is it scored or something, when does the fight end?"  
"It ends when one of you is unable to continues," Eric replies.  
Then I speak up, "According to Dauntless rules," I say, "one of you could also concede." ,but at my words Eric narrows his eyes.  
"According to the old rules," he says, "In the new rules, no one concedes."  
"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I reply to him.  
"A brave man never surrenders."  
I hold Erics stare, even though I know it is pointless, he has the authority, not me. I can feel eyes on us. Finally we return to the fight where Al has beads of sweat on his face.  
"This is ridiculous," Al says shaking his head, "What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"  
"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will asks grinning. "Go on try to hit me, slowpoke."  
He puts his hands up, with a determined look in his eyes. He thinks he can win? Possibly he can, but most likely Al will knock him out cold in a single blow. In order to do that though. Al would actually have to hit Will and right now Will was doing a good job dodge the punches.  
Al finally charges at Will, holding him in place and punches him in the jaw, and the life leaves his eyes. Al's eyes widen and he bends down next to Will, he taps him a few times on the cheek and after a few seconds of suspenseful silence Will's eyes open, but he is clearly dazed.  
"Get him up," Eric says, staring at Will's body, with a cruel curl to his lips.  
I turn to the board and circle Al's name and Eric announces the next fight, "Next up- Molly and Christina!" he shouts. Across the room Christina cracks her knuckles and I walk over to support will to the infirmary. I feel bad leaving them with Eric, but Will needs some medical attention.  
I walk into the infirmary and see a nurse sitting at the front desk, she looks up from her computer screen and simply asks, "Train?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Alright, just put him in that room over there, we'll take care of him," she says and that when I realize that Will went unconscious again. I drag him to the room and flop him down on a bed. Then I make my way back to the training room only to find that no one is there. Odd.  
I start to walk around trying to find them, where ever they are it can't be good with Eric. Then near the chasm and I see Tris and Al hauling a body over the side of the chasm. Oh no.  
They then walk back to the training room. I stop Eric as they enter.  
"What happened?"  
"I was testing her bravery," he replies.  
"By hanging her over the chasm?"  
"Yes, she refused to fight, so she needed to prove she was still brave" at that he pushed passed me into the training room to watch the remaining fights.

The next morning I go to the training room and start to write the names of the opponents and then stop when I get to Tris'. She's with Peter.  
She won't win, she's strong, but not that strong. I shake it off and tell myself it doesn't matter, she's just an initiate. I write it down and then the initiate start coming in. I see Al and Tris walking together. She looks up to the board and stops mid step when she sees her opponent.  
"Oh no," a bruised faced, limping Christina says, "Are they serious? They're really going to make you fight him?"  
"Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to go unconscious" Al suggests, "No one would blame you." I wait and see Tris' reaction.  
"Yeah, maybe." She says, but her cheeks get hot with anger or maybe embarrassment. Then I look away. She is the last fight. After all the fights it is finally her turn, she is nervous. They are talking, but I'm zoned out, that is until she tries to kick his side and he grabs her foot and she falls, but gets up quickly. Then He punches her n the jaw, then kicks her in the stomach.  
He then punches her nose and kicks her in the ribs. After a few more hits I can't take it anymore and I go through the doors and sit down against the wall in the hallway. I put my head in my hands and sit there and finally I walk back in and I see an unconscious Tris. I walk up to her limp form and walk to the infirmary. The nurse looks up and her eyes go wide.  
"Oh, my!" she says and helps my place Tris on a bed. I feel like I should go, but I stay, I don't want to leave her. He friends finally come and I go. Alright I'll admit it, I like her, kind of, but there is no way she'll ever like a wreck like me, especially when I left in the middle of her fight, she'll take it the wrong way I know she will.


End file.
